


楼上的安德森先生（上）

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 双人类设定大概是二十多岁的小白领/小说家 康纳 x 四十岁单身警官 汉克自慰、性幻想





	楼上的安德森先生（上）

康纳在晚上九点三十回到家，天气闷热，房间里一丝风都没有。

将公文包放到一边后，他走进卧室，拉开窗帘往外看了一眼，楼上的房间没有亮灯，安德森先生还没回家。

这栋公寓一共32层，康纳住在第24楼，25楼的3号房是一间单身公寓，住着安德森先生，而安德森先生起居室的落地窗正对着康纳的卧室。

这设计真是糟糕透了！

第一次搬进来，拉开窗帘发现楼上窗户前站着一个几乎半裸的男人时，康纳吓得唰的一声就把窗帘合上了，但过几分钟，他又忍不住偷偷的再次撩开了窗帘的一角。

那一天他的心跳了好久。

不过楼上的安德森先生似乎并不知道这个位置的问题，至少到目前为止是这样的，这是康纳观察得出的结果。

他并不是个偷窥狂，只是这窗户的位置刚刚好，而安德森先生的身材…咳、当然、还有脸又正好是他喜欢的类型，所以他忍不住多看了几眼，确切的说，是每天多看几眼。

我不是要侵犯他的隐私，我也不会去打扰他，我只是在收集素材，康纳在心底小声的为自己辩解。

收集素材，收集什么素材呢？

写小说的素材，说详细一点，是写色情文学的素材。

谁也不会想到，在CBD金融中心上班的精英白领、穿着西装系着领带把衬衣扣到最上面一颗扣子的证券师，其实是当下最大同志色情文学论坛的当红作者，他的文笔热辣大胆，尤其擅长用第一人称写着，他的连载订阅量每月都高居榜首，粉丝超过百万，但他本人却极其低调，从不爆照也从不接受访谈，更别提开直播与粉丝互动之类的，毕竟……他只是一个羞涩、内向、不善言辞的小白领。

小白领康纳先生解开领带脱下衬衣，冲完澡后换了一件舒适的家居服，然后再次往窗外看了看，安德森先生的窗口依然没有灯光，只依稀看见那只大狗的尾巴在窗户后面晃了晃。

那是安德森先生养的狗，一只圣伯纳犬，似乎叫Sumo。

安德森先生喜欢狗，喜欢甜甜圈、威士忌和死亡摇滚，洗完澡以后喜欢只围着一条浴巾站在窗口喝冰黑啤，他讨厌早起，从不做饭，他喜欢点的外卖是盖瑞汉堡……这些，都是康纳观察得来的，他还知道安德森先生是单身，至少目前是，听说他曾有过一段短暂的婚姻——在电梯里听说的，英俊的安德森先生，就算他已经算不上年轻了，也依旧容易成为别人八卦的对象。

不过再多的信息，就连康纳也收集不到了，毕竟他只敢躲在窗帘背后偷偷的看着楼上的安德森先生，他们曾寥寥数次在楼下咖啡店里遇到，但康纳连搭讪的勇气都没有，他握着那杯咖啡逃得飞快，好像多看对方一眼就会被对方发现自己的小秘密一样。

好在安德森先生的生活习惯非常规律，一三五他会出现在咖啡店，二四六他会去对面的汉堡车买凤梨百香果汽水，康纳要想“逃避”他是完全可以的，不过……今天星期六，汉堡车都快关门了，安德森先生为什么还没有回来呢？

有些失落的小白领窝进客厅沙发，无精打采的打开手提电脑。

我需要他……

他盯着自己的专栏，连载已经三天没有更新了，催更的帖子盖了好几百楼，他的文档却还停留在比昨天打开时只多了不到一百个字的状态，因为他写不下去，他没有灵感，他的男主角没有回来。

从遇到，或者说，从这个不速之客的身影闯入他的视野之后，他笔下的主角就几乎都带着安德森先生的影子，神秘的中年男人，高大而强壮，灰白头发、海一样湛蓝的眼睛、宽阔紧实的后背，他有时候是退役军人，有时候是孤独的杀手，有时候甚至是性爱仿生人，但无论什么身份，都是安德森先生……

我的安德森先生……

康纳舔了舔发干的嘴唇，摁亮了键盘，强迫自己把注意力专注到屏幕上来，不管怎么说，今天这章必须发出去。

“…车里空间很小，我只能跨坐在安德森副队长的身上，我搂着他的脖子，仅仅是搂着他的脖子就已经令我兴奋起来，香烟和酒精的味道在窄仄的空间中发酵着情欲，他用手指挑逗着我，哑着嗓子跟我说‘放松’……”

写到这里，他停了一下，闭上眼，就好像的确听见了安德森先生沙哑的声音一样，那声音他是听过的，虽然就一次，他们正好坐了同一趟电梯上楼，天知道当时他有多紧张，甚至全程不敢去看那双他描述过多次的蓝眼睛，但对方显然根本没有注意到他，安德森先生一直在接电话，他听见他极不耐烦的用粗鄙的语言咒骂着“该死的杰弗瑞你不如直接叫我去死”或者“去他妈的报告”，他在电梯门打开的一瞬间慌张的“逃”了出去，但从那次起他就记住了那个声音，那声音无数次的出现在他的幻想中、他的梦里叫着他的名字——

“康纳，把腿打开……”

“康纳，放松，你太紧了……”

“康纳，宝贝…让我射在里面……”

……

他深深的呼吸了一口气，拿起水杯润了润干渴的喉咙，迫使自己从那些过于热辣的思维碎片中抽离出来，才又继续敲打着键盘。

“…我感觉自己更湿了，屁股里的水都能打湿他的裤子，我手忙脚乱的去解他的皮带，他抬起臀让我能更好的为他服务，褪下最后一层遮挡的时候，我抚摸着他腰上那道明显的伤痕，是子弹留下的痕迹……”

那道伤痕是真的存在的，康纳曾偷偷的看见过，在安德森先生换衣服的时候，还有其他的，背上、肩胛，他在心里偷偷猜测过安德森先生的身份，他也许是个危险的男人？不过后来他知道了安德森先生是个警察，他好几次见到他在深夜回来，脱掉沾些血迹的警服用酒精擦拭手上的伤口。

在那之后，康纳在自己的专栏开了一个新的连载，警局系列，这次他甚至直接用上了“安德森”这个名字，反正这姓氏很常见，连载发出后反响空前的好，所有读者都催促着期待着“我”跟安德森警长的进一步发展，但他却就卡在了这里。

“…我把手伸进他的裤子里，他的阴茎炽热而坚硬，是我完全没能意料到的尺寸，像一根滚烫的凶器抵在我的腿间，我承认我有点害怕起来，我向后退缩了一点点，但他握住了我的腰，‘别告诉我你想临阵脱逃？’他说‘你可都已经湿成这样了’……”

敲完回车，想了想，他又将这段文字删掉了。

不、别那么快，应该先接吻的，他想，我们应该先接吻，我还没享受过跟他接吻的滋味…

跟安德森先生接吻会是什么感觉？他闭上眼，手指轻轻压过自己的嘴唇，不、不是这样的，不会这样温柔，安德森先生的吻应该是激烈的，甚至粗暴的，他会狠狠的吮吸我的舌头，让我没办法呼吸，他还会把手滑进我的衣服里…像这样……

他解开家居服的腰带，抚摸着衣袍下赤裸的身体，想象着那双大手在自己身体上游走的感觉，粗糙的指腹擦过他的腰、小腹、还有乳头…是的，他一定不会放过这里，他会粗暴的搓揉它们，也许还会吮咬它们，用牙齿把它们弄得又红又肿直到我开口求他……

“不…别这样、轻一些…安德森先生……”

康纳闭着眼喃喃自语，他用两个指头夹着自己的乳尖捻揉着，就好像那个男人在把玩他的身体，他张开嘴轻舔着唇，想象着安德森先生将手指插进去搅弄他舌头的感觉，不过当然不只是这样，他还会把性器也插进来，一直插到他的喉咙里去，让他连求饶的话都说不出来，只能红着眼眶吞舔着……

“安德森先生……”

光是这样想象着，就已经足够让他兴奋了起来，他完全动了情，浴袍的下端被顶起一个明显的弧度，他索性将电脑搁在一旁的茶几上，将手探了进去，那下面当然是什么也没穿，他伸手握住自己的欲望，就像引导着安德森的那双大手缓缓的捋动，但安德森先生的手掌比他的大，他仔细观察过，手指也比他的更加粗长，指节粗大结实，不知道…被这样的手指插入会是什么感觉……

他试探着将沾满前液的手指往后探，很容易便摸到自己那个不停收缩的入口，那里面一阵阵的发痒。

“…插进去、进入我…安德森先生……”

他将双腿分得更开，喘息着往里探寻，但这比较难，因为很紧，谁又能想到呢，当下最炙手可热的色情连载作家，其实只是个完全没有性经验的小处男！

“…放松……可以的、我可以的……”

如果连这样的东西都进不去，又怎么吃得下安德森先生的大家伙呢？

他知道安德森先生在这方面可一点也不像个年近半百的男人，他偷看过安德森先生做爱，这说起来的确是无理，他发誓他绝不是故意，但他从看到的那一刻起就移不开目光了，他看到那个浓妆艳抹的陌生女人被压在落地窗上，内裤被粗暴的扯掉，女人穿着网袜的两条腿缠在安德森先生的腰上，而安德森先生连长裤都没脱完，他只是托着那女人的臀，一下一下的把她往落地窗上顶，每一次挺身都又狠又快……

康纳承认那一刻他是难过的，他直愣愣的看着楼上的那场激情演出，甚至忘记了将自己藏起来，他看见那女人迷醉的表情，他几乎可以听到她的呻吟和安德森先生的喘息，他承认他在妒忌，他妒忌那个陌生女人，他希望在那个位置的是他，他也想被安德森先生搂着，狠狠的操进去……

“…啊、啊哈…安德森先生…嗯…”

他哼吟着转动着手指，小穴已经在耐心的开拓下变得柔软湿润，瘙痒难耐的内壁贪婪吮吸着插入的两根手指，但这不够，今天他想要很多……

略略停顿了一下以后，康纳欠身拉开了茶几下面的小抽屉，一个崭新的小玩意放在那里，平时他是不用这个的，对于从未有过实战经验的处男先生来说，就算只是这样的小跳蛋也还是勉强了点，但今天他决定尝试一下。

他在在小玩具上抹了些润滑剂——感谢商家赠送，否则他都不知道需要这样润滑——然后笨手笨脚的把这小东西往双腿间塞，塑料异物不同于自己的手指，被陌生冰凉的东西顶入的感觉让康纳几乎头皮都要发麻了，光是卡在入口就很胀、甚至撑得有些发痛，他几乎要怀疑自己那里吞不下去这样的东西，但这可不行啊……

“放松，康纳，你的小洞在吸我呢，好孩子，你要把我的大家伙全部乖乖吞进去才行……”

幻想中那个低哑的声音在诱哄着他，光滑的硅胶圆卵像男人坚挺的性器顶端一点一点磨开他的穴口，终于它整个顶了进去，结结实实的卡在他紧窄的肠道内，就像被安德森先生完全插入了进入，这感觉真棒……他闭着眼抚摸着自己，从被撑得发痛的穴口一直到被前液沾湿的小腹，他用手指沾着滑腻的液体在那上面画圈，那里当然是平坦的一片，但他能想象出他被安德森先生那根可怕的肉刃操到肚子里的样子，那一定是胀得他快要承受不住的感觉，他的小穴里会被操成那根凶器的形状，甚至隔着肚子也能摸到凸起，他几乎要被他弄坏…但他爱这样……

“弄坏我吧…安德森先生……”

他打开小玩具的开关，那东西在他体内嗡嗡的震动起来，旋转着往深处钻…

不、太强了…不行…等等……

别装了，你明明就很喜欢，就这样、对就是这样，再动一下，安德森先生再快一点……

他笔下那个淫荡饥渴的小警察从他的想象中钻了出来，他完全掌控了小白领的身体，他打开康纳双腿让白发的男人狠狠操弄他，粗暴的抽插到他的腿根打颤。

“呜…嗯啊、安德森先生……”

这名字无端的让他着迷，他在呻吟间一遍一遍的低声呼唤着，眯着眼去想象那个陌生又熟悉的男人身上的味道，酒精、烟草、或许还有一些甜甜圈的草莓香，他想象那种气味将他包裹着，令他动情得不能自已，他腰身起伏的动作越来越快，就像被那男人暴风骤雨般顶弄着，他将跳蛋的频率调到最大档，感受着这东西抵在他前列腺上疯狂的震动……

“…我的宝贝…康纳…你就快到了对吗？快被我操到射出来了？”

幻想中那男人伏低在他耳边低语着，他含着他的耳垂，双手揉弄着他的乳尖和小腹，却就是不去碰那根硬得发胀的器官……

“你可以的…宝贝，射出来……别害羞，为我高潮宝贝，和我一起，我会把精液灌进你的肚子里去…来吧，宝贝…来……”

那声音诱惑着他，跳蛋像想象中的性具在他腔道深处猛烈的跳动，欲望已经累积到了顶点……

“安德森…啊、啊啊！……安德森先生！！”

最终，在想象着那男人将精液射满他的小穴时，康纳高声尖叫着那个名字射了出来……

……

依旧还在敬业工作的小玩具令高潮的余韵有些长，小白领闭着眼睛喘息着感受着自己下身还在一抽一抽的肠道，这次玩儿得太过了点，他累得一个指头都不能动，连腿都懒得合拢，仰着头想象着那根大东西从自己身体里褪出去的感觉，突然，一阵急促的敲门声响起……

康纳吓得条件反射性的坐起来，却又因为身体里那个小玩具的滑动而捂着肚子哼了一声，敲门声仍在继续，急切而用力，有人在门外喊他的名字——

“康纳？是康纳.施特恩家吗？先生您的证件掉了！”

锲而不舍的敲门声迫使他不得不手忙脚乱的裹紧浴袍，连屁股里那个小东西都没拿出来就踉踉跄跄的去开门，门打开了，出现在门口的是安德森先生的脸，他一只手拎着一瓶威士忌，另一只手搭在门框上，手里拿着一张压塑的工作证——

“嗨~你的工作证掉了，施特恩先生，我在电梯里捡到……”


End file.
